Thoughts
Updates The wikia is in need of a cleanup. there are a lot of ideas within it that could be revised. It would be better to clean up existing ideas rather than to add new things. Have fun. Thoughts *an item that is now used in a different way from it's intended purpose. *on the infamous first cycle you can't do that much, you are confined to the town and just need to watch the end happen; however it's a good way to know the game and it's mechanics. completely unaware of this, of course. *a faction prone to rebirth and changes of heart, changing sides once later in life. *eastern section of town is accessible, western section of town is not until much, much later. *"you can't use these, but feel free to look around" *"grants resistance to the weariness of time" *the items in the game are just remnants of the world before, the locations where certain items were created doesn't appear in the games. *The Halfway House, where adventurers rest before venturing to the other side of the valley. *general of the right. *"Horde humans which use deku music" *Naya purged several towns, slayed several generals and eliminated a lot of life to stop them. *what is done cannot be undone *Oakmoss *citrus *musk, *another new dungeon underneath the final boss of an older dungeon. *vetiver, fir balsam coniferan timbersilk. *Net Yaroze *You serve under one commander unit, you can defect if you want to do so, you gain equipment and ranks from them, it's usually not possible to stray from them for very long because other units are very powerful. *Madhar Robe *floating hooded cloak, a precursor shade, with small round shield and sword. *a thick silk that reflects with the intricacy of glass. *in the beginning, there was unorganised beings of death and destruction, far more powerful, such as nito, and his power was separated and somewhat organised. *a very powerful character that caused much harm in the world, now a recluse and easy to kill, but caused so much harm. *old focus stones usually contain more lums than new ones, call to the history being better than the present. *orbs usually open shortcuts through areas, often unlocking new opportunities. they often don't fit a specific door, and there are more doors than orbs. orbs can lead to paths which have additional doors, npcs, armor, weapons quests etc. *although you can buy the item now, it's astronomical in price and not worth it at all, if you wait, you can get it for cheaper. *a dead warrior now has his armor partially buried in the position he died in, but it is a peaceful place with grass and even flowers. *teleportation has like a sparking sound. like a firework fuse, louder when the light is larger, quieter when the light is smaller. *choices are all linked, and a positive choice for the area might strengthen a bad faction, or annihilate a faction you were friendly with, changing the visuals of the area. a bad event might cause positive changes too. *optional guild that isn't required for game progression, incredibly difficult quests, makes game far more difficult, good results if you help out. *"if that frightens you, you may give up right now, like i have" *The level design is impossibly intricate and beautiful. The weapons are beautiful, iconic, hard-hitting, functional and unique, the pacing is beautifully done, the emotions invoked consistently added to the experience. *an item that needs to be used to enter an area, if you enter without it you will slowly die helplessly. *a blade like a skeletal mesh, with light in the middle. *heavy curved swords *not wanting the world to end, gwyn sacrificed his own soul, using it as fuel to rekindle the flame and extend the age of fire, but in doing so became weak and only prolonging the inevitable. *the normal ember gets weaker as the game progresses, becoming a dull ember. *you collect items called embers, and give them to the blacksmiths, which allow you to make new weapons. *The Age of Immortals, in its final death throes long before the player was even born, received its just end with the death of whatever remained of Tsaru. His desperate action of linking the bonfires, which had only succeeded in prolonging the suffering in the world, would lie dead with him. Now, under new leadership, the world can finally move forward into the Age of Mortals and perhaps recover some of what it had lost. *the elevator has points A and points B, but also C, in the middle if you are smart enough to find it. *you go back to the first room from the beginning of the game, and it's now much more difficult. *the exit to an area now becomes it's entrance upon return. *a boss that when fighting it destroys the floor and is a tree. *seemingly meaningless events that you trigger, if you go other ways you can bypass these events, therefore meaning the later events never affect you, since the initial one wasn't activated. *scenic views from high cliffs showing most of the world. *your first character dies at the "end of the game" relighting the ember, your second character for the latter part simply exists in the world created by his sacrafice. *a door that is usually always opened at the end of the starting area remains locked if certain conditions are met, opening up another entirely different path instead. *areas are sometimes better if you get there much earlier than intended. as more time goes on, areas get less interesting or more destroyed. *the old guild existed, all of it's followers died, every several decades it would gain new members, and those would die, the guild would continue to be resurrected from the relics it left behind. *bosses have static death positions, meaning they will be there and remain dead for the rest of the game. *a helmet with a large hole, so that part of the eye and head are exposed. *a tree that has grown on the inside of a door frame, opening the old metal door. *painting sword. *a location you were once inside, now viewing far away from the outside much later. *choice to resurrect one boss you killed. *iron boots only equipped to prevent fall damage. *The first war created great instability in the world. although seemingly nothing had changed at first, within years with the destruction of the heart of the world, the world would wither. *the creator separated his lums to some lesser beings by choice. *story is delivered through items, the environments and some small dialogue with npcs. *you find an item in a chest which identifies a assumed hostile character as a good character, after his death. *a location you enter before and after it has been destroyed. *a character on an entirely separate yet similar challenging journey you hear some small amounts of information about as the story progresses, and then it's outcome towards the end of the game. *a single item that can only be used for one of many major purposes. *an item you must use in order to gain more of the same item. *the world gets progressively worse and worse. *the entire world turns to sand after speaking to a creator npc, this is a bad ending, kills everyone in all but the current castle, but you can still persist afterwards and talk to the creator npc, completing a small quest chain, but for ultimately no purpose. *the last boss is the easiest boss in the game, and is intended to make you reconsider if what you're doing is really just. *some bosses drops a component not found anywhere else in the game. *the heart of the world was separated into lums, without the heart the world began to wither, the heart was reconstituted by recollecting lums. *killing a boss causes the perpetual sunlight in the area to become night, but after you find the object, you can use it to bring perpetual light in any area you wish. *a stone castle, covered in fine desert sand. * There are heroes centuries old phasing in and out. * game gives you an item it expects you to use immediately, if you save it for later, it's much more valuable. * An enemy general of the defeated boss isn't hostile towards you, however, wants to be left to continue a subset of your enemies former work. * An enemy when killed changes the entire lighting of the area it is in. * using a lum let's out an incredibly bright light. * The very fabric wavers, and relations shift and obscure. *your characters appearance changes based on the lums they consume, from withered pariah to precursor. *Giant curved sword forged using special methods in an Eastern Land. This unparalleled weapon cuts *Rounded Iron Shield *a shield with moss growing on it. *Eastern Armor *all areas link up to each other in winding and unexpected ways, you might follow an unknown path in an unknown area which reconnects to an area you are already very much familiar with and gain that relief of familiarity straight after feeling you're out of your depth that you are safe again. *a weapon that is obtained from the boss during the boss fight which you can permanently keep. *there are very few npcs or characters that you encounter, characters that don't seem important are met through gameplay and can be more significant than you expect. saving characters can lead to the deaths of other characters, characters can have much greater roles in the future if left undisturbed, characters can die given an interval of time remaining motionless. *a character locked in a prison cell, which you need to free. *large ramps down a ravine/cliffside to the basin between the mountains. *killing characters results in corruption, which can be removed with a direct cost of lums, permenantly removing these from the game. *a door that seems static and unopenable for most of the game as part of an area with some npcs, you resign yourself to the fact the door is static and you'll never get beyond it, but then it opens much later. *weapons that drop that can never really be wieldable, despite being able to be equipped. *lum management is actually important, they are finite, they don't have limited uses, and sacrifices may need to be made to get what you require. *we exist within a strange land. *the blind knight *finding abandoned blacksmith with a lot of interesting information for your own. *characters don't have dialogue like other games, the talk option gives 1-5 choices all which have different positive or negative effects, one of these will just be a canned quote playback. *the home of the first hero containing information about Naya and his intentions, ways to prevent his ascent, talking about meeting him atop the spire, although it is known he died during this. *a powerful finite item you receive from rare locations and difficult tasks, but is easily expended, can be spent poorly on bad decisions. *repair powder, rubbed onto a sword to repair scratches or gashes. *an item that can preserve your lums after death, but it can only be used once and then the item breaks, it is very easy to use this incorrectly and waste the item and therefore receive the ultimate punishment when the time actually comes where you had to use it initially. *weapon effectiveness is dependent on what the enemy looks like/is using, a shield makes blunt weapons better as it overpowers the shield, a slicing weapon like an axe is ineffective against a shield. *although you aren't meant to kill the first enemy in the game as it's far too strong, killing it will grant you insane advantages going forward. *the time for change is upon us, the time of the creator is over, let all who believe wear my symbol upon their armor. *we cannot overlook the tyranny of , the time has come to destroy this traitor.